Lunchtime Surprise
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Sammy brother drops by with lunch and a plan to meet Gibbs and make sure he's suitable for his little sister. GibbsxOC. Gammy. Enjoy!


**A/N: So for starters everyone I'd like you to meet Victor James Diaz, Sammy's older brother, sometimes very affectionately called Vee Vee. He was originally dreamed up as my hypothetical older brother but I decided Sammy could use a brother as amazing as he is so here we are. Anyway this is his very first fic but I'm planning a set of background stories that just look more into Sammy's younger years so he'll be in all or most of those. Anyway enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Lunchtime Surprise**

oOoOoOo

Sammy was surprised to hear a familiar voice as it thanked the agent that played escort to the bullpen before the elevator doors shut and footsteps started to come closer.

"Hey little sis," Victor said, stopping beside her desk with a smile on his face.

"Victor what are you doing here?" Sammy asked in surprise.

"I thought you might be hungry and I got off early so I brought you lunch," Victor said, hold up a paper bag.

"Aww really?" Sammy said, getting up to hug him, "You're so sweet. What did you bring me?"

"It's just homemade mac and cheese but I know how much you like it," Victor said handing the bag over, "There chocolate milk to go with it too."

"You know you can't just bring lunch for one person," Declan said jokingly, rounding the corner into the bullpen, "You have to bring something for the whole class."

"Don't worry there's some in there for you too," Victor said, motioning to the bag now set on Sammy's desk.

"Oh really?" Declan said, slightly surprised, "I was only kidding but thanks Vee Vee."

She wondered over to Sammy's desk and Sammy passed her a container, fork and carton of chocolate milk. Declan sat on the edge of Sammy desk while they both dug in.

"This is really good," Declan said glancing over her shoulder at him.

"It's our aunt's recipe," Victor said, with a smile, "Glad it's good though."

Before Sammy could comment Gibbs came around the corner and set his coffee on his desk.

"Who's our visitor?" He asked, mainly directing his question at Sammy.

"This is my brother Victor," Sammy said, after swallowing a bite of mac and cheese, "Victor this is Gibbs."

Out of nowhere Victor was in front of Gibbs.

"So you're the guy dating my sister huh?" He asked getting closer than most people dared to get to Gibbs.

"Vic, what are you doing?" Sammy asked in surprise, her eyes wide.

"What we're just talking," Victor said innocently, looking back at Gibbs and raising an eyebrow.

"It's fine honey," Gibbs said before directing his attention to the fiery haired boy in front of him, "Yeah I'm the guy who's dating your sister."

"You promise you're taking care of her?" Victor asked, keeping eye contact with Gibbs to make sure he wasn't lying.

"I promise," Gibbs said, being genuinely honest, "I would never do anything to hurt her."

Victor examined him a little longer before lightening up, "Well good."

He turned and walked back over to Sammy's desk again.

"I gotta go," Victor said, planting a kiss on the top of Sammy's head, "Charlotte needs some help moving some stuff around in her apartment."

"Alright," Sammy said with a smile, "Thanks for lunch and tell her I say hi."

"Yeah thanks for lunch," Declan said after a sip of chocolate milk.

"You're both welcome," Victor said, flashing them an award winning smile, "and I'll definitely let her know."

With that he headed for the elevator and disappeared behind the large metal doors.

"Sorry about that honey," Sammy said once Victor was gone, "He's a little over protective sometimes."

"It's alright," Gibbs said, taking a sip of coffee, "I understand where he's coming from. You are almost the only family he has left."

"Yeah just me and Auntie Michelle," Sammy agreed, standing up and heading around Gibbs' desk, "You wanna try some of this mac and cheese? It's really good."

Gibbs was going to say no but when he looked into her eyes he couldn't. He nodded and opened his mouth as she moved a fork full of Mac and cheese towards him.

"It is pretty good," Gibbs agreed around his mouth full of mac and cheese.

"Vic learned a lot of recipes and stuff from Michelle when I was younger," Sammy explained, "It seemed like he was always in the kitchen with her. I think he was preparing for when we were on our own. It definitely paid off though."

"It did," Declan added from Sammy's desk.

Sammy giggled before headed back over and taking her seat in her desk chair before finishing off her lunch. She wasn't sure how it happened but she ended up with a pretty amazing brother.

oOoOoOo

**The End**


End file.
